All in one night
by Landy
Summary: Jeff and Trish leave their mates. Can love bring them together?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own nada, but my stories, enjoy.  
  
All in one night.  
  
Trish walked silently down the hall of the Staples Center. She knew she loved Jeff, but she couldn't ruine  
  
his relationship with Beth. She cared to much for him, besides she was with Triple H. "Trish wait up."  
  
Called Edge. Edge was like Trish's older brother. "Hey Edge, whats up?" asked Trish. "Nuthin just  
  
thought I'd ask you if you want to go to a club with me, Jeff, Matt, and Lita. Wow Jeff is going but Beth  
  
probably will be there though Trish. "And no, Beth is not going, I guess you didn't hear the news. "What  
  
news!?" exclaimed Trish. "Beth and Jeff broke up last week." Edge said. This is my big chance thought  
  
Trish, but what about Hunter? "I know how to get rid of Hunter for you." It was like Edge could read  
  
Trish's mind. AT THE CLUB= "Hey Jeff." Trish said. "Hey Trish." Replied Jeff, why is Trish being so  
  
nice to me, maybe she is being nice since I broke up with Beth, no way thought Jeff. "Jeff, would you like to  
  
dance?" asked Trish. "Sure, why not." Replied Jeff. Trish lead Jeff to the dance floor where Matt and Lita  
  
were dirty dancing to Rollout by Ludacris, Edge was talking to some chick at the bar. "So Jeff, I hear you  
  
have a title shot next week against Hunter, do you think you'll win?" asked Trish. "There's a good chance I  
  
might win," replied Jeff, "besides Hunter is weak right now, not trying to offend you." "Its ok, I think me  
  
and Hunter are through." Replied Trish. Nobody knows this, but the reason I broke up with Beth was so I  
  
could go out with Trish but she was with Hunter, this is my chance, thought Jeff with a sly smile on his  
  
face. "What do you mean you and Hunter are through?" asked Jeff. "He's changed a lot." Replied Trish.  
  
"Trish!" Oh, my gosh, thought Trish, he can't be here. "Hunter what are you doing here and." "Don't ask me  
  
what I'm doing here why are you here and with Jeff?" Hunter said in an angry voice. "Wo, you can't talk to  
  
Trish like that!" yelled Jeff. "I'll yell at her if I want rainbow." Replied Hunter getting more and more mad.  
  
"Hunter, for the past few months my life has been hell, trying to please you," Trish shot back, "you don't  
  
even let me have fun, you are just to busy with the business." "That's all my life is." Yelled Hunter. Matt,  
  
Edge, and Lita had been trying to cool Jeff down, because he was ready to take Hunter on. Edge was the  
  
only one who knew Jeff loved Trish, just as much as she loved him. "Trish, are you coming with me or  
  
not?" yelled Hunter. "Trish isn't going with you!" exclaimed Edge, "maybe you should tell her what  
  
happened 2 months ago." "What happened 2 months ago?" asked Trish, her eyes letting her tears fall.  
  
"Trish, Stacy had important documents for me," replied Hunter, "she seduced me, it was only a one night  
  
stand babe." Hunter was now beginning to feel as if he would cry. "Then I happened to come by to see if  
  
you wanted to hang out," Edge said, "but when I got there I heard Stacy and Hunter." "You knew but  
  
didn't tell me?" asked Trish. "Trish maybe you should bunk up with me." Suggested Lita. "Ok," replied  
  
Trish., "goodbye Hunter. "Goodbye Trish," replied Hunter. "I'm so sorry Trish, I didn't mean for it to end  
  
like this, can you forgive me?" Edge asked. "Its ok, I know you were just trying to protect me." Trish said. 


	2. chapter two

Here is the rest of All in one night. Enjoy  
  
  
  
"Hey Trish, can you come here a sec?" asked Matt "Whats up?" asked Trish. "What kind of pizza do you  
  
want?" asked Matt down on one knee. "For starters get off of the floor," laughed Trish, "lets have a  
  
pepperoni."  
  
  
  
"Dang, look at everybody." Lita said to Matt who was beginning to doze off like Trish, Jeff, and Edge.  
  
"Edge, wake up sleepy head." Lita said. "What up?" asked a drowsy Edge. "You can bunk up with me and  
  
Lita for the night." Replied Matt. "What about Jeff and Trish?" asked Edge. "Don't you get it yet?" asked  
  
Lita, "they are in love." "I could've told you that." Edge responded. "What do you mean?" asked a curious  
  
Matt. "They both told me they were falling for each other." Edge said.  
  
  
  
"Where is everybody." Trish said to nobody in particuly. "Jeff, wake up." Trish said. "Where is  
  
everybody?" replied Jeff still trying to wake himself up. "I have no idea where they are." Trish said. "Hey,  
  
I found a note," Jeff said, "its from Matt." "Jeff, Trish, Hey sorry we left ya, Edge is bunking up with Lita  
  
and me." Sincerely your big bro Matt. "Well Trish, do you want to go get something to eat?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Sure, just let me take a shower." Replied Trish as she leaned down to kiss Jeff on the cheek. Wow, she is  
  
amazing, thought Jeff to himself, I have to get her to be mine. I can't believe I just did that, well hopefully  
  
he didn't think to much about the kiss. Thought Trish.  
  
  
  
"Hey Matt, Edge, wake up." Lita said. "Is it morning already?" asked Edge. "No, it midnight." Replied Lita.  
  
"HaHa." Edge said.  
  
**Knock, Knock**  
  
"I'll get it." Lita said. "Hey Jeff, where's Trish?" asked Lita. "She's taking a shower." Replied Jeff. "So, did  
  
anything happen last night, we should know about?" asked Matt. "Funny." Replied Jeff. "I trust my man  
  
Jeff," Edge said, "because if he did anything to Trish, he knows I'll have to hurt him." Edge finished by  
  
putting a headlock on Jeff.  
  
"Jeff, Jeff where are you?" asked Trish  
  
**Knock, Knock**  
  
I wonder who that could be. Thought Trish.  
  
"Hunter, what are you doing here?" asked Trish getting mad. "I miss you a lot." Hunter replied. "Well  
  
Hunter, I don't miss you." Trish said. "Can we please talk?" asked Hunter. "No, you had your chance and  
  
you abused it." Replied Trish. Trish had just got out of the shower, so she only had on a towel and one of  
  
Jeff's t-shirts. "Trish, please I'm sorry I can make it up to you." Hunter said. "Trish, Amy woah what are  
  
you doing here?" asked Jeff. "He was just leaving." Trish said. "See you around Trish, I will have you  
  
back." Threatened Hunter. "Don't ever come here again and stay away from Trish." Jeff said. "You gonna  
  
make me." Called Hunter as he walked down the hall. "Trish, are you alright?" asked Jeff. Trish was sitting  
  
on the floor crying her eyes out. "I just can't get over the fact that he cheated on me," replied Trish, "I loved  
  
him too." "Trish, I love you." Jeff said. "What?" asked Trish looking into Jeff's eyes. "The reason I broke  
  
up with Beth was because I love you." Jeff said. "Oh Jeff, I love you to." Trish replied. Jeff leaned down  
  
and kissed Trish passiontly on the lips. Trish finally broke the kiss to only kiss Jeff back. "Trish, will you  
  
be my girlfriend?" "Yes." Trish wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck and kissed him. Lita, Matt, and Edge  
  
saw the whole thing. "Finally there is a Trish Stratus and Jeff Hardy." Edge said, while Lita and Matt were  
  
kissing. "I need a girlfriend." Edge said to himself.  
  
THE END  
  
In a week or two I'll put up All in one night's sequal that is if ya'll want it. Hope you liked this. Take care. Jae 


End file.
